x Une histoire de couleurs x
by Aya121
Summary: [OneShot] Un Noël, du bleu, de l'argenté,...!YAOI!


**x Une histoire de couleurs. x**

**Source :** Gundam Wing/AC.

**Genre :** One shot, UA, général, romance et que du **yaoi** !

**Rating :** K+

**Couple :** ouh ouh ouh mystère et boule de gomme... pas dur à savoir venant de moi.

**Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi sauf Andrew qui est un personnage créé rien que pour Wufinou.

Wufei : saleté d'onna !!

Aya : surveille tes paroles petit Mushu, je risque de montrer mes dents démoniaques.

Wufei : tssss…

Aya : MWOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…

G-boys : devrait aller se faire soigner celle-là.

**Note :** je voulais une petite histoire de Noël, ma fête préférée, oh pas pour les cadeaux, c'est surtout les sapins, décorations intérieures et extérieures des maisons, c'est tout beau, des instants magiques dont il faut profiter comme ce n'est qu'une fois par an.

Bon, ok, je la mets après Noël mais bon, on est toujours en 2006... et je n'ai que 3 jours de retard lol

_Merci à ma Shini-siamoise-de-mouah d'avoir joué ma beta !!!_

Hé bien, bonne lecture…

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et à toutes.

* * *

**» » Une histoire de couleurs**_18 décembre 2006_

« Bleu et argent. »

« Rouge et or. »

« NAN, j'ai dit bleu et argent. »

« Et moi je te dis rouge et or, c'est bien plus beau. »

« Non non et non, le bleu et l'argent c'est beaucoup plus beau !! »

« Bordel, t'es gonflant comme mec !! »

Andrew Maxwell eut un long soupir, ce que son jeune frère Duo pouvait être énervant quand il s'y mettait.

« Ok, va pour bleu et argent. On regardera dans nos décorations ce que l'on… »

« Non, nous faut du neuf !! Nos décorations sont trop vieilles et notre sapin tombe en miettes. »

« Ecoute Duo.. Non, ne me fais pas tes chibi eyes. Non, non raaaaahhhhh… »

Un Duo Maxwell tout sourire venait de faire craquer son frère, il y arrivait toujours grâce à son attaque suprême le « chibi eyes » et avec ses grands yeux améthystes ça le rendait encore plus magnifique, déjà que ses longs cheveux tressés et ses quelques mèches encadrant son visage en forme de cœur lui donnait un air angélique… ouais un 'air' car Duo Maxwell était plutôt la version démoniaque du haut de ses 21 ans, il était cinq ans plus jeune que Andrew mais arrivait toujours à avoir le dernier mot.

« Pire qu'un gosse, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel démon. »

« Hé, missant vilain ! »

« As-tu vraiment 21 ans, j'me pose encore la question… »

« Ouais j'en ai 21 et je suis majeur niark niark niark mais encore assez gamin pour t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs très cher frangin. »

« Pauvre de moi. »

Il se passa une main sur son visage, les fêtes de fin d'année allaient être longues trèèèèsss longues avec cette adorable boule de nerfs.

« Alors on va faire les boutiques ? »

« Hn, allons voir dans les solderies, tout est à 50 à présent. »

« Cette année, on aura au moins un sapin et des décorations avant le jour de Noël ! »

« Hm ! »

C'est en ce 18 décembre que les frères Maxwell firent le tour de toutes les solderies de 4 villes pour le plus grand malheur de l'aîné, il avait avec lui un Duo des plus déchaîné avec des yeux brillants de fascination devant toutes les belles décorations, il avait cependant difficile à trouver ce qu'il désirait.

Cette année le style était noir/blanc… beurk.

Il y avait aussi ce bleu pâle en duo avec du rose… méga beurk.

Du rouge et or… nan nan ils en avaient déjà eu souvent.

Mais bleu/argent, c'est ça qu'il voulait, des tons froids superbes.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup sur son choix de couleurs, c'était beau alors pourquoi pas en avoir ?

« Désolé, jeune homme mais ces couleurs ne sont pas assez rentables. »

« Hein ?! Rentable ? Il vient faire quoi votre 'rentable' dans des décorations de Noël. »

« Laisses tomber Duo, nous allons voir ailleurs. »

Andrew eu le temps d'embarquer son frère loin de cette boutique où ce dernier était sur le point de transformer le mec en sapin.

« On ferait peut-être mieux de prendre noir/blanc ? Tu aimes le noir, non ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne veux pas ça pour Noël. Noël, c'est magique, ça doit être lumineux et de belles couleurs qui brillent de partout et noir c'est sombre, j'veux pas de noir… »

« Ok petit frère, on va trouver ton bleu/argent. Le sapin tu le veux en blanc ? »

« Non, vert, naturel quoi. »

« Hé bien, allons au magasin suivant. Oh et pour le repas, dinde farcie ? »

Il eut un sourire à voir la grimace de dégoût de Duo qui avait horreur de la dinde farcie, en fait c'était la farce qu'il détestait, un goût 'dégueulassement infecte' comme il disait si bien.

« Tu veux que je ne mange rien ?! »

« Hm, quoi alors ? »

« Des cuisses de dinde aux framboises avec tes croquettes maison, heu avec une salade ? »

« Mouais et l'entrée ? »

« Alors bah on va avoir des petits toasts comme apéritif, une bisque de homard car c'est trop bon, hum et du foie gras ? C'est bon ça aussi heeuuuuuu des scampis à la diable, oh vi, on a la bouche en feu mais que c'est délicieux, le plat consistant bah j'viens de le dire, par contre du fromage chui pas trop chaud et pour finir en dessert… »

« … une bûche glacée goût caramel-praliné ? »

« YEAAAHHH !!! »

« Duo, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu… **beaucoup** ton menu ? »

« Pas obligés de faire en grosse quantité nan plus ! »

« Tu veux grossir ? »

« Mais chui pas gros, et suffira de faire du sport, ne ? »

« T'as personne pour ton 'sport' p'tit frère… »

« M'ci de me le rappeler. »

Il bouda en plein milieu d'une allée, les bras croisés avec une adorable moue boudeuse, il ne vit pas un caddie qui lui bouscula l'arrière train.

« HE ! »

« Ah désolé, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ? »

« Heu, nan, ça va. »

« TROWA ? Y A PAS DE BLEU ET D'ARGENTE ICI, BON SANG ILS LES ONT BOUFFES ??!! »

« Ah bah tu vois Andy, y a pas que moi qui souhaite du bleu/argent. »

Andrew et ce 'Trowa' soupirèrent de concert, mais il se sourirent, ils étaient tout les deux dans le même cas, devaient-ils laisser les deux mordus du 'bleu/argent' ensemble ?

Ce fut un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un bleu turquoise qui fit son apparition au coin du rayon.

« Trowa ? Tu fais quoi ? »

« Accident de caddie… »

« Tu ne regardes pas où tu vas quand tu conduits ce genre de truc. »

« Dommage, il ne me l'a pas abîmé… »

« Hé, si tu veux que ton p'tit frère soit amoché, dis-le tout de suite. »

« J'pourrais pas me passer de toi même si ça me ferait des vacances… »

Le plus vieux des Maxwell se prit une claque à l'arrière de son crâne par Duo qui lui tirait en même temps la langue.

« Ça existe en plusieurs exemplaires des petits démons ?! Et la terre tourne encore ?? »

C'est un grand châtain à la longue mèche qui se prit à son tour une tape derrière sa tête.

« Aïe, je plaisante Quatre. Boude pas mon cœur… »

Il avait surtout peur d'avoir la punition la plus terrible qui soit au monde – pour lui - « le dodo canapé ».

Un vendeur eut le malheur de passer par ce rayon et il se fit chopper par un petit blond et un petit natté, il se demanda ce qui lui arrivait. Les deux clients lui demandèrent les décorations bleu/argent et pour éviter de se faire massacrer, le vendeur leur dit qu'il allait jeter un œil dans la réserve étant certain d'avoir vu ces couleurs de décorations.

Deux grands sourires se formèrent, ils allaient enfin les avoir.

« Moi c'est Duo Maxwell et là c'est mon grand frère Andrew, enchanté. »

« Moi de même. Quatre Raberba et lui c'est mon compagnon Trowa Barton. »

« Excusez-moi mais il ne me reste plus que ceci… »

« C'est TOUT ???!!!! Mais y a tout juste pour un sapin. »

« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRIP DE PAS AVOIR DE DECO BLEU ET ARGENT ???!!! Vous appelez ça un magasin de Noël ?! »

Le vendeur aurait tellement voulu se glisser en cet instant sous le carrelage, ces mecs faisaient trop peur.

« J'ai peut-être une idée. »

« Je vous écoute Duo. »

« Vous fêtez vous et Trowa, Noël tous les deux ? »

« Avec deux amis… »

« Hé bien, notre maison est assez grande pour accueillir au moins 6 personnes, mon frère et moi achèterons les décorations et tout et tout, et vous, vous viendrez fêter avec nous Noël ? On se partagera la carte du menu ? »

« Merveilleuse idée Duo !!! Hein, Trowa ??!! »

« Je sais pas si Wufei et Heero… »

« On s'en fout, ça va pas les tuer de changer de lieu pour fêter Noël, ça évitera à Heero de penser à sa débile d'ex. »

« Surveille ton langue mon amour. »

« Je dis ce qui est ! »

« Alors vous êtes d'accord ? Hein, grand frère ce sera cool ! »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

« C'est décidé ! »

« Parfait ! »

Quatre et Duo trièrent les décorations tandis que Trowa et Andrew discutaient du repas, c'est le menu 'Duo Maxwell' qui l'emporta.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Soir du 24 décembre chez les Maxwell._

La maison Maxwell était tout simplement sublime, les décorations achetées quelques jours plutôt prirent place dans chaque pièce mais c'est dans le living près de la cheminée à feu ouvert que trônait un splendide sapin de 2 mètres de haut aux guirlandes bleu roi, boules de diverses formes bleu et argent, 3 jeux de lampes blanches dont le clignotement formait des vagues, sans oublier la flèche bleu aux tribales argentés au sommet du conifère.

Que Duo était fier de son boulot, il avait mis toute une journée pour décorer son chez soi de la cave au grenier ainsi que l'extérieur. De la nuit, ils pouvaient illuminer à eux seuls leur quartier.

Ils avaient sorti le beau service spécial lorsque la famille était de passage, tout bien sûr dans des tons bleu ou argenté ou encore les deux.

Le natté avait communiqué par téléphone Quatre à plusieurs reprises pour des petits détails, ils s'étaient même donné rendez-vous la veille pour le plan « super Noël ».

Ces deux-là étaient terriblement effrayants, un petit air de psychose passait sur le tableau les représentant à une table avec plusieurs papiers, timing, croquis,… etc.

Heuuuu… c'était Noël, ne ?

Une fête ?

Pas une attaque en force.

Pas une affaire d'Etat.

Une simple fête.

Trowa se demandait un peu si c'était bien son petit ami ou une réplique un peu tordue.

Andrew se demandait un peu si c'était bien son petit frère ou une réplique des plus douteuses.

Ils se soutenaient moralement face à deux monstres des fêtes.

Surtout, ils prenaient le temps pour confectionner le repas qui allait être des plus divins.

Et Wufei, et Heero là-dedans ?

De simples invités qui devaient pointer le bout de leur nez le 24 décembre à 18h30.

Deux hommes mystères pour les Maxwell qui avaient oublié de demander quelques renseignements sur eux au couple.

Surprise-surprise.

Duo espérait que c'en serait une bonne.

Andrew… espérait la même chose.

Le natté avait opté pour une tenue des plus classe, sexy, qui fait baver. Une chemise moulante qui ne laissait aucun doute sur le corps de dieu qui se cachait là-dessous, tissu noir aux effets chiffonnés avec des griffures argentées, il laissa les trois premiers boutons ouverts, dévoilant ses clavicules et un début de torse prometteur pour le reste. Un collier de plusieurs lacets de cuir à ras du cou. Un pantalon de cuir moulant un fessier et des cuisses parfaites. Et des bottines noires.

L'autre châtain avec sa coupe de cheveux à la brosse contrastant totalement avec la chevelure de son frère avait opté pour un style classique. Jeans noir moulant, taille basse, un sweat gris anthracite à l'encolure en 'V', une chaîne argentée autour du cou et des chaussures cirées noires.

…

_DING DONG DONG DONG DING DONG DONG DONG DING DING DONG DONG DONG (1)_

« Ce sont eux !!! »

« Non, sans blagues ! Va ouvrir avant qu'ils ne gèlent. »

Et Duo Maxwell tira une fois de plus la langue à son frère.

…

Le natté tomba sur un blond au sourire 2.000.000 W à rendre aveugle un aveugle, il lui retourna son sourire avec la même puissance.

« Bonsoir Quatre ! »

« Bonsoir mon ami, on est un peu en avance. »

« Pas de soucis, tout est près. Yoh Tro' ! »

« Salut. »

« Hé, entrez, n'allez pas vous geler. »

Le couple entra suivi de deux autres jeunes hommes, deux asiatiques, chinois ? japonais ?

« Oh Duo, je te présente Wufei Chang et Heero Yuy. »

« Enchanté. »

« Moi de même. »

« Hn. »

« 'Hn' ? C'est en quelle langue ? »

Et Quatre éclata de rire au haussement de sourcils qu'eut Duo à ce « hn » indéchiffrable… pour lui.

« Le 'hn' de Heero, je ne pense pas que cela se trouve dans n'importe quelle langue qu'elle soit Duo, c'est… unique.(2) »

« Ah, heu ok. Vous pouvez vous débarrasser de vos manteaux et les accrocher à ce porte manteaux, nous passerons ensuite dans le living. »

« Au fait Duo, la décoration extérieure est géniale. »

« Hi ! Merci Quat', venant d'un spécialiste, ça me va droit au cœur. »

« Venant d'un obsédé maladif des déco de Noël, je dirais. »

« Oh Wufei, tu ne t'en plains pas lorsque tu viens chaque année ! »

« Allez, venez. Andrew nous attend. »

« … Andrew ? »

« C'est le frère de Duo, Wufei. »

« … »

Précédés du natté, ils entrèrent dans un living très spacieux, un peu à droite l'on découvrait le salon en forme de 'U' face au feu ouvert dont les flammes diffusaient une délicieuse chaleur, juste à coté se tenait le sapin. De l'autre coté une longue table pour six couverts était dressée, les bougies au milieu faisaient briller le service.

« Oh bonsoir Trowa, Quatre… Wufei ?? »

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

« … »

« … »

« Répondez pas surtout. »

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient comme s'ils venaient de voir un rêve.

Les quatre autres furent encore plus surpris lorsqu'ils se sautèrent dans les bras de l'un l'autre, se serrant très fort.

« … pas tout compris moi. »

« … moi non plus. »

« … moi encore moins. »

« … hn. »

« Ça fait tellement longtemps !! »

« Je ne pensais plus te revoir ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir de mon déménagement… »

« Hé « l'instant retrouvaille » fait stop !!! Expliquez l'affaire si c'est pas trop vous demander ? »

Andrew et Wufei se décolèrent pour que le chinois puisse se retourner vers les autres, restant toujours avec le bras droit du châtain en travers de ses épaules.

« Oh Duo, je te présente Wufei Chang, le jeune homme que j'ai rencontré lors de mon séjour en Chine. »

« … »

« Bangkok. »

« … heu. »

« Hôtel buffet à volonté ? »

« Ah ouaaaiiiiissss… (3) »

« Wufei, j'te présente mon emmerdeur de petit frère insupportable. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais en parlant de lui. »

« Que je suis, mignon, adorable et le « ZE best » en tout, c'est ça ? »

« Et tu as gagné l'award du « ZE best des ZE best » en connerie. »

« On prend toujours exemple sur l'aîné… »

Et ils éclatèrent tous de rire, enfin presque tous.

Le couple et le 'pas-encore-couple' s'hâtèrent en cuisine tandis qu'ils envoyèrent les pas doués de la cuisson au salon et faire connaissance sur la grande joie de Duo.

Joie qui partit très vite, lorsqu'en 15 minutes il avait seulement réussi à faire sortir trois « hm » et cinq « hn » de la bouche du japonais.

« Hé, c'est Noël tu devrais être super heureux. »

« Je n'aime plus… pas Noël ! »

« Ah ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pas tes affaires. »

« Dis-le, ou d'une manière ou d'une autre tu me le diras. Je suis persistant. »

« Chiant ouais, pire que Quatre. »

« Alors ? »

« Hn ? »

« 'tain t'accouches ??!! »

Et Heero débuta son histoire, au fur et à mesure grande attention que lui prêtait Duo s'affaibli, ce dernier avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir.

C'est quand il eut fini que…

« MWOUAH AH AH OUH OUH OUH AH AH IH IH IH… »

Le nippon ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction à son histoire, il n'y avait vraiment rien de drôle à ça. Il fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils, son regard devenant de plus en plus froid.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire dans mes problèmes ? »

Le natté eut un peu de mal à se reprendre et respira de grands coups pour que son sérieux revienne.

« Attends, attends… »

« Hn ? »

« J'vais résumer ce que tu viens de me dire et tu me diras si j'ai loupé quelque chose. »

« Hn ! »

« T'es bisexuel, chui gay donc m'en fous de tes préférences. Ça fait deux ans que t'es avec une certaine « Relena ». Il y a 1 mois elle te pose une magnifique question « tu préfères plus les femmes _ou_ les hommes ? », et toi sans hésiter tu réponds « les hommes ». C'est bien ça ? »

Heero fronça les sourcils ayant l'impression que l'autre le prenait pour un imbécile.

« Oui. »

« Ok, mon vieux t'es bi et t'es avec une _femme_, et tu vas lui dire que t'as un penchant plus fort pour les _mecs_. Tu t'étonnes du coup de poing que tu t'es pris ?! A sa place je t'aurais dégommé. »

« Elle voulait que je lui réponde franchement. »

« Pensant que t'allais répondre « femmes », tu crois pas ? »

Il avait l'air très prise de choux pour comprendre quelque chose le sushi-man.

« J'étais avec elle, donc elle n'avait rien à douter… »

« Simplement qu'elle risquait de te perdre si t'allais dans les bras d'**un** autre. Etre plaqué pour quelqu'un de l'autre sexe, ça doit la foutre mal.(4) »

« Mais… »

« 'Mais' rien Heero. Elle aurait pu ne pas rompre mais serait restée avec cette hantise de te voir partir avec un mec. »

« …. »

« Fais pas cette tête, c'est qu'elle était pas pour toi, tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux et si c'est une fille bah tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de répondre cette même question si on te la pose à nouveau. »

« Hm. »

« C'est prêt les gars ! Venez !! »

Le menu plut à toute la tablée, chacun en reprenait plus d'une fois, encore heureux que Andrew et Trowa avaient vu en grand niveau quantité de nourriture.

Tous s'amusèrent beaucoup avec diverses anecdotes des plus honteuses pour certaines que pour d'autres.

Ils allaient terminer par un petit thé au salon, ce fut Heero et Duo qui étaient de corvée pour débarrasser la vaisselle.

« PLUS BOUGEEEEEEER VOUS !!! »

« AAAH !! Putain, mais t'es pas bien Andrew ?!! Tu veux que j'me tape un infar' ?? »

« Regarde plus en haut… »

« Hein ? »

« Lève la tête imbécile. »

« Mais j'ai jamais mis ça moi !! »

« La tradition Duo, la tradition. »

« C'est toi Quatre ? »

« Oui, mais bon change pas de sujet un bisou ! Et sur la bouche !! »

Le natté se retourna vers Heero qui était la personne avec qui il se trouvait sous le gui, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« On va pas faire plus attendre. »

Il entoura de son bras gauche la taille du nippon et il glissa sa main droite sur sa nuque. Ses améthystes rivées dans le Prusse, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre.

Un simple effleurement… c'est ce que Heero pensait mais ERREUR.

Duo pressa un peu plus sa bouche et avec un petit bout de langue il caressa la commissure des lèvres de son vis-à-vis, ce dernier eut quelques secondes de blocage puis sans réfléchir plus, il laissa accès à sa cavité buccale.

Une petite danse des plus endiablée commença entre leurs deux langues, le châtain ayant une grande envie de jouer les explorateurs et de vérifier l'état parfait des amygdales du japonais.

« Heu, je leur avais pas dit 'un bisou' ? »

« Mon frère n'a jamais su mesurer la grandeur de ses actes. »

« Ah bah là c'est clair ! »

Après une longue apnée et dans un immense sourire, Duo rendit la liberté aux lèvres de Heero.

« Je suis _profondément_ ancré dans les traditions. »

Heero le regardait de ses yeux bleus brillants, ses joues rougies et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, il essayait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Hn. »

« Ok les mecs, venez boire votre thé. »

Duo vola un petit baiser papillon à Heero et avant que ce dernier ne réponde, il se trouvait déjà assis dans un des divans les doigts prêt à chiper des petits gâteaux. Le natté tourna sa tête vers Heero et son petit clin d'œil redonna la motricité à ce dernier.

Un petit baiser – méga pelle – venait de lui chauffer plus le sang qu'il ne l'avait jamais senti chauffer en deux ans. Ce mec avait le don du roulage de patin.

Et il en aurait bien repris une seconde part.

Lorsque Wufei décida qu'il était temps de clore cette super soirée, Quatre prit parole.

« Mais on part pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Nani ?! »

« Bah oui, on loge ici. »

« De que quoi hein ? »

« Hey, Wuffy respire vieux ! »

« C'est WUFEI, Maxwell !! Et comment ça "on loge ici"? »

« Chang tu pensais sérieusement qu'on allait partir comme ça tranquilou après notre soirée. Si on se fait griller par les flics aucun alcool-test ne survivra à nous, on va tous les flinguer avec nos descentes de bouteilles de vin. »

« Pourquoi crois-tu que Quatre vous ait demandé de prendre de quoi vous changer ? »

« Squatter chez vous peut-être… »

« Tuuuuuutttttt… erreur, c'est pour squatter ici chez Duo et Andrew qui nous offrent gentiment l'hospitalité. »

« 'fei sois heureux, tu vas pouvoir continuer à tailler bavette avec mon frangin… seul à seul… dans sa chambre… »

« DUO !!!! »

« Moui ? »

« Shut up !! »

« Méchant ! »

« Bref, on pieute ici, donc nous allons chercher nos sacs dans le monospace. »

Un couple tout sourire, un chinois pivoine et un japonais mal à l'aise sortirent pour récupérer leurs affaires.

Au premier, avaient été aménagé 3 chambres dont l'une appartenait à Andrew et au second, 2 chambres dont une appartenait à Duo. Il fut alors convenu que Trowa/Quatre, Wufei prennent les chambres libre du premier et Heero celle libre au second.

Des salles de bain se trouvaient au premier et au second.

_Au second étage._

Heero fut le premier à passer dans la salle d'eau et n'y dura pas une éternité à l'inverse de Duo qui se coula un bain sans y rester des heures.

Il sortit ensuite tout frais, tout beau, tout sent bon.

« Duo ? »

« Moui ? »

« Tu peux venir ? »

« Ok. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant l'entrée de chambre de Heero.

« T'as pas trouvé la lampe qui fait tout noir ? OUTCHMPPHHH »

Il venait de se faire plaquer contre la porte, une bouche très mais alors très gourmande lui dévorant la sienne.

_« Je suis profondément ancré dans les traditions. »_

« Hé, c'est ma réplique ça ! »

« Alors je vais faire mieux. »

La porte claqua derrière deux jeunes hommes.

Pour l'un…

Deux yeux bleu pétillants comme les boules du sapin deux étages plus bas.

Pour l'autre…

Un peignoir satiné argenté comme les guirlandes du sapin deux étages plus bas.

Et dans le couloir devant la porte, une petite branche de gui.

**OWARI**

* * *

Ecrit les 24 et 25 décembre 2006

_(1.) sonnette de la mort qui tue lol._

_(2.) Ouais « unique », ok je sors avec mon jeu de mots très dé-bi-le._

_(3.) Comme je suis méchante de sous-entendre que c'est un ventre à pattes._

_(4.) Il n'y a rien de tordu dans cette fin de phrase._

Ais-je droit à des reviews, please ? siyouplé ? onegai ?

Biz et à bientôt.

Aya

_Mot de la béta : Eh oui, Shin la seule et l'unique terrible béta sans pitié est de retour !! XD Je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué de faire ce job... Surtout sur une fic aussi kawaii que celle-là ! J'aime Duo et Heero, sont tellement choux ces deux-là !! Super fic qui mérite des petites reviews, n'hésitez pas !!_


End file.
